


Freedom, At Last

by Anonymous



Series: shit i refuse post off anon for no good reason [16]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mentioned Yagami Light, Murder, No Lesbians Die, Not In My House, neither misa nor takada dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kiyomi and Misa finally free themselves from their unhappiness.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi
Series: shit i refuse post off anon for no good reason [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Freedom, At Last

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where misa doesn’t lose her memories or some shit idk it’ll make sense when you read it

Fingers traced the edges of the paper she’d been given with a sort of reverence, as if touching some sort of holy artifact. Kiyomi thought it was rather the opposite of one, but it held power and _that_ was worth something. 

“Should we really do it?” Misa whispered, taking her hand off the paper. A piece of the notebook. It seemed such a simple thing, but it was the one thing that could end this all. 

“We could be free of him,” Kiyomi said back, trying to sound confident. To her, it was not, but Misa didn’t seem to notice her faltering. “He’s played us both, Misa. Even if he wins, what will it all be for? You and I will still be miserable, no matter what.”

“But he’s-“ 

“Don’t say he’s a god, Misa. Gods can’t die. And if I wrote his name down right here-” Kiyomi tapped her pen to the paper. “-he’s dead, darling. Just like that.”

Misa paused, a small sigh escaping her lips. Kiyomi could see the conflict brewing in her mind. She had known him for far longer. Loved him far longer. 

Kiyomi had already made up her mind. She’d never thought she was particularly vindictive, but this was truly the only way out. 

“I won’t do this until you agree to it,” Kiyomi reminded her. “If you don’t want it, say the word.” 

“I want it,” Misa said, determined. Then she wavered, looking anxiously at the paper. “I’m scared of what’ll come after.” 

“We’ll burn it when it’s over.” Kiyomi kissed Misa’s forehead. “We’ll forget it all happened and be happy. Let’s just put this all behind us.” 

Misa nodded silently, her eyes focused on the pen in Kiyomi’s hand. Kiyomi stared at the page a minute, gathering herself, before writing Light’s name neatly on the paper. The default heart attack would do for him. She wasn’t that vengeful, to give him a more painful, slow death than that, though a little demon in her head told her she should’ve. For the slow torture he’d put Misa through all these years. 

Kiyomi slipped her hand into Misa’s, waiting quietly as the clock _tick, tick, tick_ ed. It felt like several hours, but it was only minutes later that Misa’s phone rang. 

“Hello,” she said, trying to mimic her normal energetic self. It was a little too flat, but Kiyomi hoped whoever was on the other end didn’t notice. Misa faked a gasp when they told her what she already knew. Then, she told them she was on her way and hung up. 

Her arm hung at her side limply, phone nearly falling out of her hand. 

“I have to go,” Misa said. “Will you be here when I come back?” 

“Of course.” Kiyomi stood and kissed her softly. “Text me if you need me at all. I’ll be right here, waiting for you.” Misa gave her a half-smile, throwing her arms around Kiyomi’s neck. 

“I love you,” she said, her voice muffled. Kiyomi smiled a bit, squeezing her back. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> there aren’t enough wlw ships in dn. at all. which is why i wrote this. i 100% believe misa is absolutely a lesbian (idk why but to me it feels like her feelings for like are just comphet and not actual feelings, tho i might just be projecting) which is why she’s all conflicted in this. also in this timeline they live happily ever after and so do matt, mello, and near! l and light can suffer eternity w each other 🥰
> 
> anyway, i may write an actual longer fic abt them later bc i’m in love with them, but for now this is all i can do


End file.
